Goods are continuing to be shipped longer distances as economies and marketplaces continue to expand at national, international, and global levels. As goods are shipped longer distances, they are typically handled by more carriers, whether with the same company or with different companies. This provides increased opportunities for goods to be accidentally and/or surreptitiously lost and/or damaged. Additionally, it becomes more difficult to determine when the loss and/or damage occurred and who is at fault.
Various methodologies have been developed to assist in shipping goods. For example, position tracking sensors (e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) sensors) are often attached to containers so that the location of goods may be determined and tracked. This assists in verifying the carriers who handled a container of goods, and possibly the goods themselves. However, it often does little to assist in understanding when goods in a container were lost and/or damaged, how the loss and/or damage occurred, and/or who is at fault.